This invention relates generally to an apparatus for leakage testing fluid systems, and more particularly to an arrangement and method for testing vehicle hydraulic brake systems.
When servicing vehicles in the field, it is very important to give the customer quick and thorough service. Quicker service is desirable for several reasons, such as that it tends to result in less expense for the service, as well as being more convenient for the customer.
In certain instances, however, quick service can be more difficult, such as when servicing a brake issue. Knowing how important brakes are to the performance of the vehicle, inspections can be very time consuming in the effort to guarantee that the brakes are in peak operating condition. Of course, many brake component inspections are straightforward and can be performed quickly by the technician, such as a pad thickness check, a disc thickness inspection, etc. However, confirming that a system has no brake fluid leaks can be very time consuming. Some parts of the vehicle must be disassembled and other parts are difficult to see and reach. Even when the brake components are easily accessible, it still takes time to check the numerous pipe, hose, and banjo fitting connections.
It is seen, therefore, that it would be desirable to have a device for easily detecting fluid leaks. Besides being a time saving device at the service end, such a tool could also be useful at the manufacturing facility for quality checks.
Therefore, among the purposes of this invention is the provision of brake leak detection capable of testing the condition of brake fluid loss.
Also a purpose of this invention is the capability of providing an accurate and straightforward leakage determination which can be easily and reliably installed.
These purposes are achieved by the brake leak detection system and method according to the present invention, wherein the condition of the brake fluid lines can be determined before a vehicle leaves the manufacturing facility.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a vehicle brake leakage testing system can be easily mounted in association with and removed from the vehicle brake pedal. The brake leakage testing system comprises a brake leak detector assembly having at least a brake contact, a spring means, an output means, and a reference end, typically opposite the brake contact.
The primary advantage provided by the present invention is to detect vehicle brake fluid leaks. Even an infinitesimal fluid loss can be detected at the factory, rather than after delivery to a customer. Furthermore, the brake leak detector is easy to install and can accurately determine if any brake fluid leaks are present on a vehicle in a matter of minutes.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims, to which reference may be had for a full understanding of the nature of the present invention.